1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floormats and methods for handling fluids released during surgery with a floormat.
2. Description of Related Art
During surgery various fluids are released, which often fall onto the floor of an operating room. Not only can blood and other body fluids spill onto the floor, some procedures irrigate a surgical site with copious amounts of saline solution, which is then allowed to spill onto the floor.
It is highly desirable to quickly get these fluids away from the surgeon's feet to reduce the risk of slipping. Also, fluids released during surgery can spread infections and this risk is greatly enhanced the longer the surgeon stands or walks in these fluids. In the past surgical assistants have used existing surgical suction devices to vacuum these fluids. However, this method is not only inefficient but produces much distracting noise. Other known methods include placing towels or blankets on the fluid puddles, but this is time-consuming and requires the surgeon to step away and then stand on soaking material, which is both uncomfortable and increases the risk of tripping, as well as infection.
Various other environments exist where a person may be standing during a procedure and where fluid may be spilled in the vicinity of where the person stands. For example, boaters may stand on a deck that is periodically sprayed or splashed by seawater. In some cases the boater may need to operate, repair or clean equipment and seawater may drain from the equipment during the procedure.
Also fishermen and hunters may need to clean, dress and prepare their catch or kill. In such cases fluids may run onto the ground or floor due to the release of body fluids or water used to clean the work site. Butchers will experience a similar situation when cutting and dressing meat at a butcher shop.
In addition, many technicians and hobbyists in the automotive field, gun repair/maintenance field, or other mechanical repair fields may spill fluids used to clean parts or may spill fluids used by the machinery (hydraulic fluid, coolant, brake fluid, transmission fluid, refrigerant, etc.)
Ordinary consumers may also deal with spills in the vicinity of where the person stands. Spilled fluids are often encountered when preparing foods or using the sink in a kitchen. In addition, various cleaning or repair tasks conducted throughout the house, yard or garden may involve fluid spills as well.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,670 an auto mat has a number of grooves that all slope in the same direction to fill a sump formed along one edge of the mat. The reference recognizes that this sump can overflow and therefore suggests connecting the sump to a drainage tank.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,348 flooring 10 is installed over a number of storage compartments 42 in the back of a motor vehicle. The top of the flooring has a number of grooves 16 arranged in a herringbone pattern and feeding two central channels 14. Fluids falling on the flooring 10 flow through grooves 16 and channels 14 into a sump 40 built into the rear of the vehicle.
In U.S. Patent Application 2002/0092563 a crowned, non-absorbent splash pad 42 is placed on a base with raised center 26 and radial drainage channels 28, which feed into lower peripheral channel 30. Fluid-removing suction tubing 50 is connected to the lower channel 30. The base is not meant to support the weight of a person.
In U.S. Patent Application 2003/0068463 a disposable, surgical floormat can be affixed to a surface using adhesive material 28 attached to a carrier sheet 26 and protected with removable liner sheet 29. Cover 60 provides a non-slip, water-resistant surface, while layers 30, 40, 50 gradually decrease in overall length and width, creating a “pyramid” effect.
In FIG. 6 of U.S. Patent Application 2004/0091674 a corrugated anti-fatigue mat has drainage holes 240.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,937, operating room personal stand on a floor through which fluids pass to a slightly inclined fluid receiving surface. Fluids are directed into a trough, and evacuated through a drain which is connected to a suction device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,073 a porous, flexible mat 34 rests atop a grid 32. The grid 32 is supported by a base 12 with studs 30, which defines a floor 20 formed of three sloped segments 22, 24, and 26 along which fluids will flow. Fluids directed onto the mat will flow onto the floor 20, where they will be withdrawn through fluid outlet 28 by a suitable suction device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,419, a broad, shallow vessel 28 is used to collect fluids that pass through a foot pad 24 made of a sturdy, non-woven mat 54 that operating room personnel stand on. Fluids are removed from the vessel 28 by a drainage system 26 and stored in a collection tank 80.
In U.S. Patent Application 2003/0232175 a floor mat 100 has four folding panels 110, 120, 130, 135 with fluid-capturing recesses 290 and beveled edges 295.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,190, suction cups 26 on the bottom surface 14 of a mat 20 restrict movement on the floor, and fluids can pass into holes 30 in the mat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,956 a non-porous sheet 30 made of bubble-pack material channels liquids 34 onto absorbent sheet 20.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,468 a thin plastic layer 16 is inserted into an envelope 12 with an absorbent surface 14 to provide an anti-fatigue surface for surgical personnel and a means of floor protection from fluids. The thin plastic layer 16 can be removed and re-used, while the envelope 12 is discarded after each use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,697, protective, flexible mats are used for absorbing liquids, and may contain non skid material.